Kakashi's New Look
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Sasuke has returned from Orochimaru's clutches, and Kakashi is the first one to talk to him after a month of solitude. What effects will the conversation have on our favorite jounin?


Don't kill me for the shortness, but my friend drew a pic for a kiriban and she made them all emo. So, I decided to write a oneshot to... sort of accompany this picture. Hope you enjoy!

A/N: I can't put the link up because fanfiction apparently hates websites, but go to deviantart (dot) com and check out V2Duzell's gallery, the pic, titled 'Naruto Kiriban' is the one that inspired this oneshot.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" 

The pink-haired ninja looked up to see Naruto running up to her, waving a hand with a ridiculous grin on his face. She sighed and pushed off from the fence that had been her support, "What is it, Naruto? I'm waiting for someone."

Blue eyes blinked as the blonde boy tilted his head, "Waiting for someone?" He looked her up and down before grinning again, "Is it a boyfriend?"

"Wha- no, baka, it's not a boyfriend," she said firmly, smacking the back of his spiky head.

"Ow, alright, alright," he pouted, rubbing his head, "So violent..."

"What do you want?" she asked again, impatiently, and casted a glance over his shoulder down the path he had just come.

"Shikamaru told me that he saw Kakashi-sensei going into Sasuke's house," the young ninja stated.

"What? Really?" Of course _that _got her attention. After all that they had been through, Sakura still came to full alert at the mention of Sasuke's name. Of course, after being rescued from Orochimaru's clutches and returning to Konoha, the Uchiha boy had secluded himself in his house, talking to no one and not answering the door for a soul. It had been almost a month, but finally it seemed there might be some breakthrough to getting him back to the way he was.

Naruto nodded his confirmation, "Yeah, he said Kakashi-sensei was talking to the door and after a minute, it opened and he walked in."

After a moment of the two staring at each other, Sakura's eye twitched, "Well, what else? Did he see Sasuke-kun? Did he hear was Kakashi-sensei was saying?"

He blinked a couple times, "I didn't ask," he confessed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Baka!" Another hit to his head and Sakura leaned back against the fence, "I should have known better than to rely on _you _for information, Naruto."

The blonde pouted, crossing his arms, "Well, fine, next time I won't tell you anything."

Sakura just sighed to herself, something she found she did a lot around Naruto, _"What an idiot."_

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the two. The pair looked up to see a black-clad figure perched on the top of the fence that Sakura was leaning on. His usual attire gone, the jounin now wore a pair of black, ripped, not to mention leather, pants. His shirt was black as well and long-sleeved, the cuffs held together with safety pins and another shirt over it, not surprisingly also the darkest color in creation and sporting a lop-sided 'A' that had been come to known as the anarchy symbol.

Accessories aplenty as around the ninja's neck dangled plenty of shiny silver necklaces, each with their own gothic charm attached. Eyeliner darkened his usually-bright blue eyes and black lipstick made his appearance even more depressing. His usually-clean nails were lacquered in his new favorite color, black, and his fingers were clad in rings. Overall, his appearance couldn't be darker and it seemed as if the proverbial rain cloud belonged right over his head.

"Kakashi-sensei...?" Naruto asked, frightened at his teacher's appearance."

"...hn," the silver-haired boy sighed, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Um...are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" the recently-turned emo-nin tilted his head.

_"Kakashi-sensei is...so hot!" _Inner Sakura squealed, staring at her teacher.

"Well, you're..." Naruto struggled for the words.

"He's just like Sasuke-kun," Sakura finished for him, blushing faintly as she slid a glance to Kakashi, who only looked at her, bored.

"What's wrong with it?" Kakashi asked, "Isn't the emo look cool?"

And from that day on, Kakashi and Sasuke were never allowed alone again.

* * *

Don't ask... it's completely my friend's fault for drawing that picture. XD, hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
